Goodnight And Not Goodbye
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: Oneshot songfic sasuxsaku The nightmares woke him everynight, yet,no matter how much he pushed her away, he couldn't fool her and he knew it, and so they said goodnight, and not goodbye.


HOLA BAZOLA PEEPS! - LOL I'm having fun rambling with my greetings. Yes siree I am! - LOL! So, this would be my first fic! Review, review, review! Please? -**Puppy dog eyes-** did you know that right now I really hate my Microsoft Word? LOL but that's okay! - Okay, well, flame if you must! -**Mumbles-** which you will coz' I suck at writing…un-mumbles Err, I didn't say that! Sweatdrops Err, well, this is freaking long so I'll shut up now. - ON WITH MY ONE-SHOT! Yes it's true my first fic just HAPPENS to be a one-shot! LOL - okay I'll start now… -**leaves the room...** **comes back in-** okay that didn't help. **-Sweatdrops-** (Readers: GET ON WITH IT YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! Me: why thank you! I know you all love me I love you all just as much!)FLAMES WELCOME! I SUCK AT WRITING THAT'S WHY LOL please point out any mistakes!

Summary: (One-shot song-fic) (sasuxsaku) The nightmares woke him everynight, yet,no matter how much he pushed her away,he couldn't fool her and he knew it, and so they said goodnight, and not good-bye.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sly look or do I…? LOL Just kidding! I don't own the song Goodnight by Evanescence! (Sp?)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodnight, sleep tight,_

The gray clouds covered the luscious bright moon from the sky, making it look as if the moon had disappeared from the face of the earth. (A/N: ironic….) A pink-haired kunoichi walked on the streets of Konoha, suddenly noticing the small crystal droplets pouring onto her head, body, and supposedly, her heart and soul. Sakura, the pink-haired girl, walked along still, ignoring the rain. She reached the bridge where the Team 7 usually met. She walked softly over the bridge, over to the Sakura trees, and sheltered herself underneath them. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of obsidian eyes peered at Sakura from the bridge. Sakura just danced out into the rain, spinning and twirling as the rain pelted down on her tanned skin. She spun and twirled happily as the rain seemed to cleanse her soul. The onyx eyes watched her every movement, from her hair flying around her face, to the twirling of her red dress. Her eyes leaked of tears, mixing in with the rain.

_No more tears_

Sakura collapsed on the ground, tired and dizzy from spinning for so long. She suddenly noticed the black eyes observing her every move. She blushed a shade darker than the color of her hair.

'_Sasuke…' _was her only thought.

Sasuke gazed at her from afar, afraid to go near. But he didn't have to, because Sakura approached him first.

"Sasuke…? What're you doing here?" Questioning green eyes gazed into onyx ones.

"Hn, I should be asking you the same thing."

Sakura only smiled.

"Well, I kind of locked myself out, so I decided to go out for a walk, then, it started raining, and I couldn't help myself so I just kind of danced in it."

"Hn."

'Geez, a man of many words now aren't you Sasuke?' Inner Sakura thought. 

Sakura was in a daze for a while, just watching the rain fall from the heavens.

"You're going to get sick."

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice, digesting this information. She raised her eyes up, and was greeted with obsidian.

"Errr, I'll be fin-"

"No, you won't be fine, don't try to trick me Sakura."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

Sasuke grunted, and said a quiet 'you can stay with me.'

"Huh…?" 'Is this even possible? Or have I gone mad…?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Well? Are you coming or not." Came the monotone voice of Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah sure okay."

Sakura, lead by Sasuke, arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. She gaped at the size, even though she knew it was to be expected.

_In the morning I'll be here,_

Sakura walked in, and Sasuke gave her a shirt of his that was blue and had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, to change into.

_And when we say goodnight,_

Sasuke led her to his room, considering the other rooms weren't as 'fixed up' as his room was. He pulled an extra futon out of the closet and placed it on the floor. Soft goodnights could be heard being exchanged between the two. Soon, they both fell asleep, until Sakura woke up to the sound of soft whimpering.

_Dry your eyes,_

Sakura looked over to Sasuke's futon, and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. She gazed hesitantly over, wondering if she should wake him up.

'**NO DUH WAKE HIM UP!' Inner Sakura yelled.**

Sakura just sighed, and started shaking Sasuke. Onyx eyes slowly opened up to be greeted with Sakura's sea foam green eyes. He quickly grabbed onto her waist, pulling her near him. Sakura, yet again, blushed twenty shades darker than her hair. Her blush slowly climbed down, and she snuggled up to Sasuke.

_Because we said goodnight,_

_And not goodbye,_

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's breathing had slowed and he lifted his head slightly, seeing her sleeping soundly next to him.

_We said goodnight,_

_And not goodbye…_

Sasuke looked over to the window of his room, and gazed at the bright moon that had decided to make come out of hiding from behind the melancholy clouds, now shining brightly in tune with the stars, and he fell into a deep sleep, a sleep filled without nightmares because of the pink-haired kunoichi lying next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, there yas all have it! My first really crappy fic! Hope you'll review and point out all the mistakes I made which I bet there were a lot and no I'm not being modest it's the truth I suck at writing how I got an 'A' in Language Arts is beyond me. LOL review please I beg of you! Insult all you want I don't care as long as it helps me! Pwease…?


End file.
